


The House of Wolves

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chaos, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Missing Scene: Swan Song, Swan Song, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 5.22 Swan Song. Shortly after Lucifer has taken Sam as his vessel he takes him to an abandoned house where they proceed to 'have a little fun' taking revenge against some of Azazel's old helpers. My take on what happened during that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on ff dot net as 'Swan Song: The House Of Wolves'.

Lucifer smiled slightly as he flexed his vessel's arm, admiring the complete control that he had over the new body. Sam's mind was still weakly protesting the intrusion, but the mental prodding was becoming weaker and weaker as Lucifer easily held him back. The change was satisfying – Lucifer always enjoyed demonstrating how powerful he was – but also rather boring, as there was no-one there to torment. Deciding he may as well have a little fun, Lucifer started quietly speaking.

"Sam. Come on. I can feel you... scratching away in there." He paused, looking into the dirty mirror. Mirrors were an excellent way of communicating with vessels, Lucifer had discovered over the years. "Look... I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here."

Concentrating, Lucifer carefully pulled back just enough to allow Sam to talk, without giving him any control over his body.

Sam was seething, his entire mind thrumming with rage – Lucifer basked in the pure energy crackling around his head.

"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out. Do you understand me?" Sam's voice was deep and rough, both from fury and unfamiliarity – it was amazing how quickly vessels could forget how to function after hosting an angel, particularly an archangel with the power of Lucifer.

"Such anger... Young Skywalker. Who are you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?" Lucifer was proud of himself for pulling off the Star Wars reference – he had spent a long time observing Sam Winchester, and part of his research had involved immersing himself in the 'pop culture' that the boy seemed so fond of. He would admit that he had actually grown to like some of the things that Sam was interested in - he felt a particular connection with Darth Vader, who, after all, had become evil whilst trying to do the right thing.

But then again, Darth Vader had gone all soft in the end, and Lucifer never intended to do that.

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?" Sam's inherent sarcasm was coming into play now, his thoughts and emotions whirling around in confusion inside his head. Lucifer watched as they flitted around, almost colourful in form – it was hard to describe what someone's thoughts looked like to him, but Sam's had always been particularly vibrant, so that was a good way to put it.

"Not at all. I've been waiting for you... for a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit - you can feel it, right?"

That comment was serious. Lucifer had been waiting for millennia for this chance – the opportunity to walk the Earth in a vessel he felt a connection with. It wasn't even just the freedom or the power this gave him, it was the fact that him and Sam truly seemed like soulmates. They were just so... similar, in everything they did.

"What?" Sam sounded confused, but also panicked – Lucifer expected that, as they were sharing a body, Sam could see some of his thoughts in the way that he could always see Sam's, so probably knew how Lucifer had come to that conclusion. And Sam didn't like it.

Lucifer felt like smirking. "The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally."

Acronyms. You had to love them.

Sam's mind had gone into auto-defensive mode, and Lucifer could feel it curling away from him. The sensation was uncomfortable – he didn't like it. It was nicer when Sam's mind was unconsciously curled around his own, almost like it was hugging it.

Denial was the only thing that Sam was thinking as he spoke, as he spoke. "This feels pretty damn far from good."

Yeah, right. Becoming one with your soulmate was the worst feeling in the world. Naturally.

Lucifer really had spent too long observing that boy if he too had picked up sarcasm.

"I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam. You can't lie to me. I see it all - how odd you always felt, how... out of place in that... family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care - at best. I'm your real family."

He knew exactly how to manipulate Sam, calculating what to say based on how Sam was reacting – and it was perfect. Sam was angry, beautifully so, but he was also starting to believe that, deep down, he had always been meant for this. Always been meant for Lucifer because they were the same – the same story, repeated millions of years later. After all, after so many years of creation, nothing is ever new.

Sam's reply might have sounded indigant, but mentally it was only projected half-heartedly. "No, that's not true.

Lucifer pounced. "It is. And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren't running from them. You were running towards me. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. I let Dean live, didn't I? I want him to live. I'll bring your folks back, too. I want you to be happy, Sam."

Sam was considering it – honestly considering it. He wouldn't accept, and Lucifer knew that – the boy wasn't ready yet. But the fact that the thought about it before discarding the idea completely was enough to tell Lucifer that someday, someday soon, Sam would come around.

"I don't want anything from you."

It was time to spring the surprise. Lucifer had been looking forward to this – and it was all happening as planned.

"Really? Not even a little payback?"

Sam was thrown – his mind titled off balance for a moment as he tried to work out what Lucifer meant. Lucifer deliberately blocked his entire mentality from Sam so that he didn't give anything away too early. He wanted to experience what Sam felt when he finally realized the whole truth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Smug, Lucifer made Sam focus on the people he had summoned here just for this occasion.

"Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?"

Suddenly, Sam's mind exploded with thoughts as he began to recognise the demons in front of him (or rather, their old meat suits). Everything began to slot into place, and Lucifer smiled internally as fury raced through the connection, Sam beginning to understand the full extent of the manipulation that had defined his life.

" That's Mr. Bensman... One of my grade-school teachers!"

Why Sam had chosen to comment on him first, Lucifer didn't really know – and he had access to the kid's mind. Humans were bizarre sometimes.

"And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing. And Rachel... your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang - watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"

Sam paused at that, and Lucifer waited patiently, watching his thoughts. He was tempted – sorely tempted – but the boy had 'morals' and seemed concerned about abandoning them. Well, Lucifer wasn't the devil for nothing – his job was to coerce and manipulate until people lost their sense of self. He would never have been a successful ruler of Hell without a few underhand tactics.

Gently, so as not to badly damage Sam's delicate mind (key word badly – his mind was already cracked after simply taking Lucifer in), Lucifer twisted Sam's morals, pushing a couple of fleeting thoughts into Sam's head to accentuate his anger. Sam's thoughts seemed to darken and Lucifer felt his vessel tense as it instinctually responded to its owner's anger – but Lucifer was still in control. He didn't need full control over this body now, he had control over Sam's mind, at least partially, and that was a lot more powerful.

"What should we do first?"

The question sent a thrill across Lucifer's mind that he hadn't felt in centuries.

"Well, Sam, this is your party."

Sam seemed to be contemplating, considering his options. Some of the ideas running through his brain shocked even Lucifer – this boy was darker than even his own and Azazel's influence could have made him. He had a good soul, surprisingly untainted given everything that had happened, but the rest of him truly was black to the core.

Lucifer felt Sam request to move closer to the group of demons and chuckled darkly, allowing Sam to take over motion control for a short length of time. He was quite intrigued about what Sam would do – it was unclear from his thoughts what his plans were, there were too many elaborate fantasies amongst them, but Lucifer knew from when Sam had worked with Ruby that he could be very inventive with his persuasion. Dean might have learnt all about torture through 40 years in Hell, but Sam had learnt nearly as much after just 1 year on Earth. He never talked about it either – he was comfortable enough just holding it within himself and accepting it as just another way he was tainted.

Together, they raised an arm out towards Mr. Bensman, running a single finger across his unresponsive face. The hand slipped lower, applying more pressure as it went, before finally closing with excruciating slowness around the pale neck. There was a moment of hesitation, and then a flash of movement and the sound of bones and tendons snapping, before a body collapsed to the floor, lifeless. It was quick, and unsatisfying, and both Sam and Lucifer found themselves craving more.

The mental debate between the two had ceased and they moved as one as they stepped up to the next victim. Doug had been a friend who Sam had always been helping in one way or another, and he had felt that they were close – his rage towards him was therefore much greater. Lucifer relished in Sam's anger, and he also found himself feeling a little angry as well – because this demon had befriended Sam. A lowly demon, so far down in the ranks that Lucifer had never even bothered with his name, had accomplished what an archangel could not. The jealousy would have been overpowering, but Lucifer had more control; than that – and besides, Sam was his now. They were together in every way possible, one being responsible for the balance of chaos in the universe.

Sam wished for a knife, and Lucifer summoned it with a thought, both of them feeling the satisfaction as the knife slipped under Doug's skin for the first time, a ribbon of red streaking out. The demon blood pulled Sam in like a magnet, and Lucifer found himself just as curious as to what it tasted like – they moved forward effortlessly, tongue slipping out to lick up the delicious nectar. Their victim didn't respond throughout the entire affair, still held in the trance-like state that Lucifer had initially placed him into, but neither Sam nor Lucifer noticed as they sucked his body dry. The knife flashed to create cut after cut, and they moved around his body like a vampire, drinking all they could. Their grip became less controlled, more frenzied and bruises started to knot Doug's body along with all the cuts. Time merged together, and neither had any idea how long they had spent drinking when they emerged – but both their minds were clouded, so that didn't matter.

However, after two kills that had been quick and uncontrolled, Lucifer found himself requesting that Sam go slower – take his time to torture, savour the facial expression of his victim as he worked. It wasn't like Sam could say no, higher on blood than he had ever been in his life and manipulated beyond repair. He had let go of control and he couldn't go back now.

Lucifer had just enough concentration to wake up this victim and bind her before Sam began, once again wielding the knife but starting to verbally taunt to.

The screams and thrashing only made the experience that much sweeter. They crunched bones and ripped out tendons, throwing out accusations and forcing Rachel to answer for all her crimes against Sam. Holy water was poured down her throat, and then acid, and Lucifer wasn't even really summoning these things any more, Sam was – Lucifer had let the boy in so far that Sam could even use his powers. Or perhaps they both were, it was getting hard to distinguish between their minds as the boundaries between them blurred. A few more bones crunched, more screams pierced the air, and suddenly Rachel was being healed just so that they could repeat the process again. And again. Like surgeons, they practised and practised playing her body, making it scream – slicing and burning and bruising and everything else that could be done. Finally, they allowed the broken corpse to fall to the floor and stepped back, observing what had been done.

There were still a couple of figures remaining, but the game had changed, and this was no longer just about torture. It was amusement, entertainment, vengeance, celebration, defeat, and a thousand other things rolled into one. The pair tested their combined powers, warping the room into somewhere hidden – Norway, a bunker, or maybe just a warehouse. It didn't matter. They were letting loose, attacking everyone around – living or dead – with a barrage of punishment, creating hallucinations and spells and summoning hellhounds and seeing what they could do together. What they could accomplish. It was more satisfying than either had ever imagined.

They soared to the heights of pleasure as they took what they wanted, grabbing and thrusting and relishing in the screams that accompanied it. Whips conjured from nothing cracked through the air and sliced open delicate skin, and reality crashed and burned around them as they broke every law ever made about what was possible and what was not, simply doing what they wanted. The power was nearly tangible, it was that concentrated, and the angels looking down from Heaven retreated to the safest places they knew as they observed the goings on. Never before had they doubted the might of Michael triumphing in the final battle, but while Michael was the first-born and the soldier, this was destruction on a scale they had never seen – because even the dedicated Christian vessels of the true archangels didn't cooperate to this extent.

Finally, Samifer returned to where they had been and sat down amongst the rubble, enjoying the scent of blood and rampant destruction. It only made sense to refer to them by one name now, for their entities were intertwined in such a way that they could never truly be separate again.

Once again, a hand was flexed and examined – but this time, there truly were two souls gazing upon it, and they were doing so together. In harmony. Sam and the devil had reached an agreement, a total cooperation – and it was anything but peaceful. It was the most beautiful form of chaos ever seen.

It was perfect.


End file.
